


Mother's Day

by RocknRollZombie



Category: Roseanne, The Conners (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Family, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRollZombie/pseuds/RocknRollZombie
Summary: Mark, and the boys make sure Becky knows that they love her. Set in Theconnersfan 'and baby makes five' ficverse.





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Story based off Theconnersfan 'and baby makes five' posted on fanfiction.net Mark(jr or as I named him Marcus), Jake, and little Lauren belong to theconnersfan.
> 
> Some wholesome adorable Becky and Mark with the family me and theconnersfan wished they could have had.

“Shhhhh”

 

“You shh.”

 

“Both of you zip it.”

 

“Yes Dad.” 

 

 Mark shook his head, as he held the tray waiting for his sons to open the door to the bedroom. Mother's day, didn't mean much to him when he was in his teens, and who was he kidding not even when he was a kid did he give a Damm.

  
  


But now he wanted to make sure Becky knows and will always know how much him, and their boys appreciate her, not just today, but every day. 

 

Marcus pulls Jake back allowing their dad to go in first, his hands lightly gripping his younger brother’s shoulders to keep him in place. While Jake is fidgeting with the present him and Marcus got for their mom. 

 

Mark smiles, as he walks over sets the tray down on their nightstand. Becky is asleep in their bed with Lauren napping on her chest. Gently picking up his little girl to cradle her in his arms, as He nudges Becky to move over a little bit so he can sit down. Lightly poking Becky's stomach to wake her up. 

 

“Mmm, Hunny go to sleep.”  Becky mumbled into her pillow, pulling the covers a bit higher, opening her eyes to see Mark smirking down at her with Lauren in his arms.

 

“Come on, Becks. Our kids go ya something, and we made ya breakfast.” Mark nudged her shoulder, and kissed her temple. The youngest Healy making her presence known to her parents, as she fussed in her dad's arms. 

 

Becky sat up, reaching out to softly stroke Lauren's cheek. Smiling as Mark, caressed her cheek, and leaned into whisper that he loves her. While she could see her boys standing in the doorway, with what look to be a gift bag in Jake’s hands.

 

 Mark smiled as he glanced over at his three kids standing in the doorway. Lauren in Marcus's arms when he motioned for his oldest to help him out. Turning to look at Becky as she seemed to inspected the burnt toast which wasn't his fault it was Jake’s.

 

“You cooked for me, Babe.” 

 

 “The boys helped. So I can't take all the credit.” Mark placed his pillow behind Becky's back, brushing her bangs away from her face, pouting as Becky softly swatted his hand when he reached for a piece of fruit.

 

“Mine.” Becky muttered as she rose an eyebrow at Mark, who just smirked at her. It was that little smirk of his that still makes her feel that stomach tightening feeling after so many years.

 

Marcus, smiled as he nudged Jake forward, “oh right, here mom.” 

 

Becky smiled as she felt Mark wipe away at the tear rolling down her cheek. While her boys immediately clamored on the bed to sit down, Marcus resting his head on her shoulder, while Jake settled himself next to Marcus. Mark’s hand gently cupping the back of her neck, as she turned to look at him, no words just that knowing look of his, and those eyes that she can stare into all day, Mark leaned his forehead against hers.

 

“Happy Mother's Day Mom.” The boys chimed in unison, as they whined when Becky reached around to ruffle their hair.

 

“Ba..,ba” Little Lauren squeaked  from her older brother's arms

  
  
  


 Becky glanced around once the movie ended, Marcus and Jake were asleep,a blanket shared between the two. The occasion mummer between them while they pulled on the blanket. She felt Mark stir when his hand played with her hair, “The movie ended finally, let's go to bed Becks. I cuddle you all you want tonight.” Becky nodded her head softly, as she stood up. 

 

Stopping for a minute, as she glanced at her boys peacefully sleeping on the floor.

 

“Stop hogging the blanket, Mar.” 

 

“Go get your own than.”

  
  


 Mark smiled as he led Becky to their bedroom, the boys were asleep in the living room, and Lauren was sleeping in her crib. Once they settled in for the night. His arm wrapped around Becky's middle as she cuddled into him. Nuzzling her neck, as they listened to nothing, but the silence of their home. 

 

“Mark.”

 

“Yeah, Becks.”

 

Becky turned in his arms, her hands cupping his face.

 

“I love you.”

 

“Same, love ya Becks.”


End file.
